


Thursday Morning At The Sato House

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bedroom Sex, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Korra comes home after a long day of work. Asami is there to give her some stress relief. One Shot





	Thursday Morning At The Sato House

Korra Sato was a hard working woman. She worked with Lin Beifong, Mako, and the rest of the police force tackling Republic city’s gangs. Being the avatar, she was a major trump card for them. Sting operations moved a lot faster and smother when Korra was on the scene. Well, most of the time. 

When there’s a lot of property damage, there’s a lot of paper work. Korra would do her best to leave the walls intact. However, if a suspect was coming toward her or another officer, then you can be certain they’re going through something. 

That something, earned her hours of filling out even more reports than she would have if the suspect had never got injured. Signature after signature. Fixing typo after typo. By the time Korra was done with her stack of papers, it was close to midnight. Luckily for her, someone who cared for her was still in the building ready to give her a much appreciated offer.

“Ready to go home?” Mako asked. He was awaiting on the front steps of the station with a coffee in hand. 

“You didn’t have to wait for me.” Korra replied closing the door behind her.

“Actually I did. You need a ride home and Naga isn’t here.”

“I could walk.”

“Korra.” Mako handed her his motorbike helmet. “I know you could. But we both now this is quicker and safer.”

Korra stuck her head in the helmet and lifted the visor up.

“Not when you’re not wearing one of these things. Officer~!”

Mako chuckled, “You know me. Hard headed as always.” 

“Hey! That’s my line.” Korra joined him on the back of the bike. “Now take me home. I’m positive Asami’s mad at me for not calling.”

“Nah. I don’t think she’d be upset about that.”

!

“Korra Sato.” Asami called upon hearing her front door open.

“You owe me 10 credits.” Korra informed Mako.

“It’s your fault for not calling your wife.” Mako rebutted. 

The woman’s footsteps came down the staircase. Not stomping but not trying to be quiet either. She was in her pink night-robe and slippers taking away a bit of her opening advantage to be taken seriously. That is if she were trying to come across as upset.

What ended up happening when Asami laid eyes on a very tired Korra, was a welcoming hug and a big kiss. 

“Well, I’m gonna leave you two alone.” Mako stated seeing the familiar situation.

“Thanks Mako.” Asami said. She didn’t let him leave before giving him his own hug. After the door shut, Ms. Sato undid her robe and let it drop to the ground. Underneath it was…nothing. No pajamas. No bra. No panties. No clothing of any kind. Asami turned around to see a clearly flustered water tribe gal.

“So.” Asami began. “You got enough energy left to arrest me officer? Or has it been a long day, and you need help taking those clothes off?”

Korra’s gaze was fixated on her wife’s busts. She’d played with Asami’s perky breast many times before. No matter how many times they were in front of her, they always hypnotized the avatar. 

“Korra?” Asami asked stepping forward. She cupped Korra’s chin tilting her face up. 

“Sorry honey. I get distracted easily when I’m tired.”

“Well Korra, Do you want me to distract you for the next few hours?”

Korra looked at Asami. She did. She wanted to please her wife. She wanted Asami to feel sexually satisfied in their relationship. Korra wanted nothing more than to see her partner with a smile.

There was something withholding that answer though. Asami could see it. The band aid on Korra’s arm. The bags under her eyes.  
As much fun a ‘yes’ would have brought, they both realized, it wasn’t going to happen.

“I’m sorry.” Asami said.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Korra assured. 

“I’ll carry you to bed.”

“Oh come on. I’m the avatar. I’m supposed to be lifti-”

Ms. Sato swept Mrs. Sato up into her arms bridal style with ease cutting off any debate. “Thanks.” Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s neck as they began up the stairs. “You can eat me in the morning if you’re still hungry.”

“Of course. You’re the most delicious thing that’s ever happened to me.” 

!

Their bed was a queen size. The two could fit into a twin since Korra slept in a ball with Asami spooning her. If every night was like that, Korra wouldn’t mind getting a smaller bed. Who wouldn’t want a naked Asami pressing her soft breasts against their sore back? 

“Hey ‘Sami?” 

Asami opened her eyes hugging her wife a little tighter. 

“Morning Korra.” She exhaled. “How’re you doing?” 

“I’m doing better.” She could feel her wife’s nipples getting a little hard. “Say Asami.” Korra grinded her bum against Asami’s crotch. When a chuckled was heard, she went ahead and asked. “You want me to crush that for you?”

Asami laid Korra flat on her back and straddled her waist. Asami’s first kiss was gentle. Loving. A way to say, ‘I’m glad you’re awake’. The next one was so much more passionate and wanting. She needed to make Korra moan. Asami craved her wife’s taste. Come hell or high water, she was about to get what she wanted last night. 

She was already halfway there. Slinking her hand under Korra’s shirt sliding it up and off. Korra’s brown breast jiggled a little for Asami’s pleasure. They were bigger than hers, not that she minded. All the more for her to play with. 

“Sami?” Korra moaned.

“Shhhh.” She whispered against Korra’s lips. “Just lay back, close your eyes, and spread those legs. I’m hungry.” 

She could feel Korra’s lips forming a smirk. Just like she asked, Korra pulled her bottoms down to her ankles letting her bare ass hit touch the bed. The avatar’s dark legs opened up underneath the sheets and she gave an order of her own. 

“Eat your breakfast.” Korra hummed.

Asami’s slithered down under the sheets keeping eye contact with her wife as long as she could. Or in this case, with her prey. Asami’s legs found themselves on either side of Korra’s head as she got on top of her body. She licked her lips pulling the woman’s pants off all the way before licking Korra’s entrance to entice her. The avatar moaned silently.

“Aren’t you gonna dig in?” Asami asked wiggling her hips. It took half a second for Korra’s mouth to connect with Asami’s pussy. Her tongue dove right in without any hesitation. It wasn’t a surprise, but the sudden sensation made Asami shout out. The tactful licks inside her and the loud slurps was making Asami groan in pleasure and grip the bed.  
Not to be outshined, Ms. Sato started kissing Mrs. Sato’s sex. Where Korra’s technique was more smooth and loving in an attempt to gradually hit her wife’s favorite spots, Asami’s approach was a full force dive in. Her licks were faster, roaming around and around pushing into Korra’s folds. Her left thumb gently rolled the avatar’s clit while her other hand did a little poking.

“MPHH!” Korra let out as two of Asami’s fingers sunk into her pussy. The woman’s tongue mostly ran across the roof of her sex. Those long fingers rubbed her a little lower. Korra’s legs wrapped around Asami’s head as she hugged her waist. Her firm hands grasped Asami’s ass trying to get a reaction. She did. Not a loud moan like she herself was letting out. Not a sudden hinder in technique. But a third finger going inside. Asami’s lips did retreat though. To Korra’s clit that is. 

“FUCK!” Korra pulled back to scream. Her wife was fingering her pussy and making out with her clit. For all of her time spent meditating, she was losing her ability to focus.  
Curse words and other obscenities came out of Korra’s mouth between large inhales.

“Fuck! Fuck!” she gasped. Her eyes rolled upward. Her back started to arch up and down. Her chest was getting tight. Her orgasm was on the rise.

Asami‘s body was getting squeezed by her wife. Strong muscular legs pushing her head down. Toned arms around her waist in a vice grip. It wasn’t the time to let up. Nor did she let up. Asami’s fingers kept their pace adding a curve with each pull back. 

That was all Korra needed. 

“Gwha! Fhuck!” 

When it came to orgasms, the avatar wasn’t a screamer. That was Asami. Instead, she more often than not squirted hard. Korra’s sound-full inhales and lack of motor function was something Asami just loved about making the woman cum. Korra’s legs twitched in sensation. Her toes curled and her mouth was left open. One thing Asami couldn’t see, feel, or hear were Korra’s eyes. How they were almost vacant during the now dying orgasm. 

By the time it subsided, the sheets were drenched. Not that either girl minded. Well, Asami minded a little. 

“You okay back there?” She asked. The water tribe gal was huffing in the afterglow. 

All she did was sound off a subtle, “Yeah.” A thumbs up of satisfaction made Asami smile in victory. 

Getting off her out of breath wife, Asami stripped the bed sheets. Korra just raised her legs and back as the cloth moved under her. 

“I’m gonna go put this in the laundry. Make sure you water bend the mattress before it stains.” Asami reminded Korra while walking toward the door still in her birthday suit.

“Aren’t you gonna get dressed?” Korra asked. It was a two floor home with just the two of them inside. But winter colds were still a possibility. 

“I still need to take a shower.” Asami smirked devilishly, “Make sure to join me. You still need to make me cum after all.”

Korra licked her lips thirsty for more. 

“Yes ma’am!” 

END


End file.
